Sardonyx (Strong Women)
Alias The Lovely Sardonyx, Fourarmed women, Strong Women (by Aisling) Species Gem Weapon(s) War Hammer Voice Alexia Khadime/Demi Lovato (vocal voice) Sardonyx is the fusion of Pearl and Garnet (and, by extension, Ruby and Sapphire) and join the teamwork autobot called Off Colors. And second commander of autobot group (off colors) even Ashling. She made her debut in "Know Your Fusion" and Dee Dee and the Man. 黑猫警长 第一部 Appearance Sardonyx towers in size; she is so tall that her hands are actually bigger (larger) than Steven. She has vermilion skin and pale apricot-colored hair, styled into a tetrahedron with very rounded corners. Her torso and legs greatly resemble Garnet's but have less mass. As a fusion, she has four arms and inherits the same locations of her gemstones as her fused cooperators. She wears a black, tailcoat tuxedo-leotard with a tangerine bow tie and a small, black star on her chest. This tailcoat comes from Pearl's sash ribbon. The underside of the tail of her tailcoat is the same shade of tangerine as her bow tie. She wears two-toned, mauve-gray leggings under crimson tips surrounding the top part of her feet. On her first set of arms, she wears white gloves, exposing her hands except a white covering on her middle fingers like Garnet's. On her second set of arms, located on her abdomen, she wears white gloves that closely resemble Sapphire's gloves that extend to her elbows. She wears round shades that resemble those of Alexandrite's, but are slightly transparent and tinted with a dark reddish-ginger color, which reveals that Sardonyx has four eyes, two on the bottom which are large and round, and two on the top which are thin, small, and narrow. Her top pair of eyes are magenta, while the bottom pair are crimson-colored. Sardonyx appears to have a small gap between her front teeth and plump lips. Her face is rather triangular, and her feet have small, bright pink diamonds on them. History "Cry for Help" The Crystal Gems head to the Communication Hub where they discover Peridot has repaired the structure in an attempt to contact Yellow Diamond. Recalling Sugilite's rampage during their last visit to dismantle the hub, Garnet decides to fuse with Pearl. They fuse together, and Sardonyx introduces herself to an excited Steven and an irritated Amethyst. The fusion cheerfully greets Steven, delighted at finally meeting him. Sardonyx proceeds to impress him by forming her hammer and disabling the hub, during which she describes herself using numerous adjectives. She promptly unfuses after finishing. The Crystal Gems later observe Peridot's message being broadcasted again and travel back to the hub where Sardonyx dismantles the structure. "Keystone Motel" Ruby angrily tells Sapphire that Pearl tricked them into forming Sardonyx and that she feels used. "Friend Ship" During their pursuit of Peridot inside a derelict Gem spaceship, the Crystal Gems fall into a trap. Garnet and Pearl are confined in an enclosed pit which gradually contracts. They eventually fuse together, and Sardonyx drills out of the pit with her hammer, after which she unfuses. "Back to the Moon" On the Moon Base, Doc and her squad of Rubies fuse together to fight the Crystal Gems after discovering their deception. Steven opens the airlock on the base, pulling the fusion partially through the door. Garnet and Pearl quickly form Sardonyx, who smashes her hammer into the Ruby fusion, forcing her to unfuse. As the Rubies are sucked out into space, Sardonyx and Amethyst watch in horror as Eyeball drags Steven out with her. "Know Your Fusion" At the Beach House, Steven and Amethyst fuse into Smoky Quartz to show Garnet and Pearl. The two Crystal Gems are surprised and overjoyed. As Smoky begins to demonstrate their yo-yo tricks, destroying parts of the house in the process, Garnet and Pearl fuse into Sardonyx. She is excited to meet Smoky and suggests that they need a bigger "stage" to get to know each other. She takes them to her room in the Crystal Temple, where she hosts her show, Sardonyx Tonight. At the start of the show, Sardonyx asks Smoky questions, hoping to learn more about them and their abilities. Smoky admits that they "ain't exactly a deck of cards," not having much to talk about other than their yo-yo. Determined to learn the full extent of their repertoire, Sardonyx begins the next part of her show during which she has Smoky perform a series of tests. Smoky is compared to the other fusions in their tests involving archery, strength, and fire breathing. Sardonyx is disappointed to see them perform poorly on all the tests, after which Smoky begins to disparage themself. As she observes Smoky's self-deprecation, Sardonyx realizes that she had ruined their initial plan to impress Garnet and Pearl. She unfuses in dismay, prompting the room to begin falling apart. Relationships Sardonyx first meets Smoky Quartz after Steven and Amethyst fuse to show Garnet and Pearl. Sardonyx takes them into her room in the temple where she hosts her late night talk show during which she interviews Smoky to learn more about them. She has them play games to try to find out what their special abilities are. This shows that, while she is interested in Smoky, she is very self-centered in her treatment of them, which causes Sardonyx to de-fuse when Pearl and Garnet realize how they were acting. Amy Rose: When she saw a Mutant Fusion and called her Amy Rose. Smurfette: She was best friends and also new friend Jailbreak, Sally, other gems, autobots Fusion When fused with Smurfette they from into a Strong Smurf.Category:Fusion Gems Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Heroes Category:Earth Category:Cartoon Network Category:Autobot group Category:Female Category:Steel Category:Adult